


Even Better

by polygondusted



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polygondusted/pseuds/polygondusted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porter is worried that his friendship with Hugo has changed after spending months apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Better

All Porter could think about was seeing Hugo. They had both been touring and hadn’t had any time to hang out with each other or have a conversation that was more than just a few text messages long. A couple weeks after both their tours had ended, Porter had decided to ask Hugo if he wanted to drop by to catch up.

_hey man! i heard you were in town for a few days and i was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place and hang out?_

_Sounds good ! Looking forward to seeing you again :)_ , Hugo replied. 

Porter was ecstatic to see his best friend after spending so many months apart, but a little voice in his head kept asking, “What if it’s not the same? What if Hugo doesn’t like me anymore?” He tried to brush off the nagging voice as best as he could, pushing it to the back of his mind when Hugo texted him a week later.

_On my way to your place now !_

Gathering some snacks and a few video games (including Sonic Adventure 2, Hugo’s favorite) Porter quickly prepared for his friend’s arrival. Just as he finished setting up, the doorbell rang.

“It’s open!” yelled Porter. He heard the doorknob click and Hugo stepped in.

“Hey Porter!” said Hugo, a grin lighting up his face.

“Hey man! Long time, no see!” He glanced at Hugo’s face, noticing a considerable amount of stubble shadowing his jawline. Porter shook off his surprise and pointed at the bag clutched in Hugo’s hand.

“What’s that?”

“Oh, just a few snacks. I figured we were going to need them if we’re going to do a play-through of Sonic Adventure 2.”

Porter motioned towards the sofa for Hugo to take a seat as he took the back of snacks and set it down on the coffee table.

“So what have you been up to?” asked Hugo, his eyes landing on the stack of video games next to the TV.

“Oh, you know, just working on a few songs. Nothing new, really. How about you?”

“Same here. I’m not going to lie, it’s been pretty boring without you these past few months,” commented Hugo, looking up to meet Porter’s eyes.

Porter felt a blush creep onto his cheeks at Hugo’s confession. “Yeah, it hasn’t been the same without you, either.”

They were both quiet for a moment, reflecting on how much they’d missed each other during their months apart. Hugo got up from his spot on the sofa, picking up a video game and holding it up in one hand.

“Wanna play?”

“Oh, it's on,” challenged Porter, his usual excited twinkle back in his eyes.

Four hours later, they were in the middle of playing through Sonic Adventure 2. Porter realized that his worries of things being different were unnecessary – it was as if he and Hugo had only been apart for a day, not months.

They shouted at the TV, as focused on the game as any hardcore gamers could be. When Porter’s character finally died, they both set down their controllers to take a break.

“Man, my fingers are killing me,” Porter complained.

“Mine too,” agreed Hugo, reaching for the coffee table to get a can of soda. He popped it open with a slight hiss of air and leaned back on the sofa’s arm so that he was facing Porter.

Hugo drank in Porter’s features: his long, tousled hair, the almost-unnoticeable smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, his brown eyes framed by dark lashes. Porter’s eyes met Hugo’s stare and they were both still for a second, lost in their own thoughts.

Porter was the first to break the silence.

“Um,” he said, clearing his throat. “Wanna put on a movie? I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m a little tired of video games right now.”

Hugo agreed and Porter put a movie into the DVD player. It was twenty minutes into the film when Porter felt his eyelids slipping closed, only to be woken up by a soft pressure on his shoulder.

He tilted his head to see Hugo nestling into his shoulder, his unruly mop of hair ticking Porter’s neck. Porter rested his head on top of Hugo’s, a content sigh escaping his lips.

“Porter?” asked Hugo, his voice slow and lazy.

“Yeah?”

“I really missed you.”

“I did, too.”

“I thought about you every single day.”

“Me too,” admitted Porter.

Hugo lifted his head off his best friend’s shoulder and his hand reached up to cup Porter’s face with slender fingers. He let out a shaky breath and his eyes flickered across Porter’s face before he pressed a tentative kiss against his lips.

Sooner than he could pull away and worriedly apologize for stepping over a boundary, Porter pulled himself into Hugo’s lap and picked up where Hugo had left off. They bumped noses, laughing a little before finding a rhythm. Their lips moved in time with one another’s, Hugo’s stubble rough against Porter’s smooth skin.

Porter bit Hugo’s lower lip, eliciting a quiet moan from the French boy. Hugo wrapped his hands around Porter’s torso and they came to rest on his lower back.

A warm, tingly feeling rushed through Porter’s veins, the adrenaline kicking in. Their kiss became more frantic and their hands feverishly explored each other’s body as if they couldn’t get close enough to one another.

Hugo’s breath came in rapid pants as Porter tugged on his messy locks. He was making these quiet, needy noises that made Hugo think he could kiss Porter like this forever.

They only broke the kiss to gulp down some air, still tangled up in each other’s embrace.

Breathlessly, Hugo whispered, “I didn’t know you felt that way about me.”

Porter chuckled and said, “I didn’t know I felt that way about you, either.”

“What do you mean?” Hugo asked, confused.

“It never occurred to me that I like you as more than a friend. It all makes sense now, though. I guess I was so worried that you wouldn’t like me anymore after we’d spent such a long time apart that I didn’t realize I have feelings for you.”

“But Porter, I _don’t_ like you,” Hugo said.

“What?” Porter’s eyebrows creased with worry.

“I love you.”

Porter snorted and gave a light punch to Hugo’s arm. “Don’t scare me like that, jerk,” he said, mock annoyance in his voice. His dark eyes suddenly grew soft as he smiled at Hugo. “I love you, too.”

Porter had been right after all. It wasn’t going to be the same between him and Hugo anymore.

It was going to be even better.


End file.
